1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for sending to recipients though world wide posting services, video media items, such as video Compact Disks (CDs), or digital video devices (DVDs), (hereinafter referred to as “video media item(s) (CD(s) or DVD(s)”) embodied into the structure of a postcard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several prior art devices disclose various tools for mailing video media items such as CDs or DVDs, through the world wide postal services enclosed in postcards or greeting cards, which include:
InventorPat. No.DateMcDonaldU.S. Pat. No. 6,966,135 B1Nov. 22, 2005YoungdahlUS 2005/0102867 A1May 19, 2005LiddellUS 2005/0087589 A1Apr. 28, 2005LeeU.S. Pat. No. 6,845,583 B2Jan. 25, 2005
These prior art devices are greeting cards which are containers for video media items (CDs or DVDs). The present invention is an improvement over these prior art devices since the present invention contains a video media item (CD or DVD) which is embodied into the structure of a postcard. The present invention is not a separate structure or container from the video media item (CD or DVD). The organic material comprising the present invention's video media item (CD and DVD) is made of the same organic material of the same thickness as the bottom layer of the postcard, which the video media item (CD or DVD) is embodied into.
For example, in McDonald, U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,135 B1, a conventional CD or DVD is inserted into a greeting card, which acts as a separate mailing container for the CD or DVD. The present invention differs from McDonald, since the organic video media item (CD or DVD) of the present invention is embodied into the present invention's structure, while McDonald's greeting card is a separate mailing container for conventional CDs or DVDs.
Youngdahl, US 2003/0182827A, has a different purpose and structure with many additional pieces, (such as a microphone, transducer, speakers, tracks), than the present invention. The present invention is a vast improvement over Youngdahl, since the present invention's video media item (CD or DVD), is integrated and embodied into the structure of the postcard, and no external devices are required. Also the bottom layer of the present invention which embodies the video media item (CD or DVD) is organic (biodegradable), and thus quite different from the materials of Youngdhal.
Liddell, US 2005/0087589 A1, forms a pocket wherein a conventional CD is slid inside. The present invention is improvement over Liddell, since the present invention's structure of the video media item (CD or DVD) and the bottom layer of the card is one and the same, no pocket is required to send the video media item (CD or DVD) to the recipient. Also the bottom layer of the present invention which embodies the video media item (CD or DVD) is organic (biodegradable), and thus quite different from the materials of Liddell.
Similarly, the present invention is also an improvement over Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,583 B2, since Lee only contains an audio message contained in a separate device. The present invention contains video (both audio and visual), and such video media item (CD or DVD) is embodied into the structure of the present invention. Also the bottom layer of the present invention which embodies the video media item (CD or DVD) is organic (biodegradable), and thus quite different from the materials of Lee.